A Determined Heart
by DragonWing85
Summary: Oneshot: Shirayuki wants to search for herbs in the northern forest to make a special tea for Prince Zen. After talking Obi into taking her there, she is kidnapped by bandits. Obi is determined to rescue her, but can he return her safely to Zen? Rated T for violence and blood.


As the sun shone brightly over the Kingdom of Clariness, Obi, the Prince's servant, dozed lazily in the shady treetops.

"Obi," cried a sweet familiar voice, "Obi, where are you?"

The young servant's eyes flew open and within seconds, he had dropped from the tall branches and landed right in front of the prince's sweetheart.

"You called, Miss?"

"Oh! There you are. I'm glad I found you. I wondered if you could grant me a favor."

Obi's eyes grew a little wider than usual. No one ever 'asked' him to do anything. Normally, people just bossed him around. But Shirayuki wasn't your normal person. She was just a common girl with no royal ties. And yet, her courageous, determined personality had caught Prince Zen's attention—and heart.

"Yes," replied Obi. "Do you need me to fetch you some herbs from the neighboring lands?"

"Not exactly," said Shirayuki, biting her lip. "I need you to escort me to the northern woods. There are some herbs I need to pick to make a special tea."

Obi grimaced. "Miss, if I may say so, the northern woods are quite dangerous. Many travelers have been robbed recently in those parts. I'm sure Prince Zen would not approve of you going there."

Shirayuki blushed. "I know. That's why I asked if you'd take me. It's important. I…wanted to make Zen his favorite cup of tea. He's been working so hard lately; we've hardly had any time together. I thought the tea might help him relax and give me an excuse to visit him while he's working. We're out of his favorite tea herbs in the castle, but I know I where I can find them in the northern woods."

"So, I take it the master doesn't know about this little trip your planning?"

Shirayuki laughed bashfully. "That would spoil the surprise!"

_Oh boy,_ thought Obi. _It's one thing to turn Shirayuki down, but it's another to go against the master's will. He will not be pleased when he finds out I took her somewhere unsafe. But if I turn her away, she will go on her own. I have no choice._

"Alright, Miss. If it's for the master, how could I refuse?"

Shirayuki beamed and held a basket out in front of her at arm's length.

"What's this?"

"I've already packed us a lunch."

Obi took the basket and frowned. _She packed 'us' a lunch? How did she know I'd say yes? Or maybe if I said no, she would have asked Mitsuhide. Maybe I should have said no and let him take the punishment when the prince finds out. Man. This is turning out to be a lousy day. All I wanted to do was sleep. _

o0o

Deep in the northern woods, Shirayuki gathered a variety of different herbs.

"Hey, Miss, are you hungry?" said Obi lounging in the tree branches much like a cat.

"Oh, I guess, I am. How did you know?"

"I've only heard your stomach growling for the last twenty minutes."

The young girl laughed. "That would be a sign. I've just been so distracted with all the amazing herbs I've found that I didn't realize I hadn't eaten."

Obi smiled and gazed at the young beauty. The prince had come across a rare jewel with Shirayuki. Not only was she smart, spunky, and beautiful, she was determined. When she decided that she was going to do something, no one could stop her—not even the prince himself. That spirit of hers would inspire any young man.

"Obi? Are you okay?"

He blinked. "Oh, uh, yeah. Just, daydreaming, I guess." _I need some air._ "I'm going to go fill the canteens with the water from the stream. I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll set set up the picnic."

Obi took his time by the stream. Splashing water on his face, he thought, _The master really has found someone special. I'm glad. Being around all those fake people all day can be tiring. Who could you really trust? They smile and nod but what are they really thinking deep down? He doesn't have to wonder with Shirayuki. She's as real and honest as they come. He never has to ask what's on her mind. She has created quite a stir in the castle. What I wouldn't give for a girl like her. I hope he never takes her for granted._

Obi stopped short as he neared the area where he left Shirayuki. Food littered the ground. Sweet and bitter fragrances filled the air as the wind scattered the herbs she had picked. Shirayuki was gone.

_No!_

"Miss!...Shirayuki!"

No one answered.

Obi studied the ground. _Hoof prints. Several of them from the looks of it. They lead east—probably heading to the seaport to sell or trade her. Why did I let her talk me into bringing her out here? I'm so stupid! I should never have left her alone! Hold on, Shirayuki. I'm on my way._

o0o

Obi flew through the tree branches at lightning speed. About ten minutes later, he caught up with the kidnappers, thanks to Shirayuki's loud refusals to cooperate.

_Hang in there, Miss. Keep that spirit of yours going._

"You just wait until Prince Zen hears about this!" screamed Shirayuki to the top of her lungs. "He's going to make each one of you pay! He will—"

The leader of the group, who was actually holding Shirayuki on his horse, stuffed a gag in her mouth.

"I thought she'd never shut up," moaned one of the riders.

The leader, who was a brutish fellow with only one eye, winked. "She has a fire in her that's for sure. Too bad that flame will be put out soon. Ha. Ha. Ha."

The leader's horse came to a stop as Obi dropped out of the trees in front of them. He could have easily been trampled. Luckily, Shirayuki's kidnappers were more curious about this mysterious young man who seemingly fell out of the sky than they were with escaping with their prize.

"Who are you? And What do you want?" grumbled the leader.

"I could ask you the same question. Hand over the girl, and no one gets hurt."

"Ha…haha…hahaha! Step aside, Kid, or else."

_Idiot, that was not the right answer, _thought Obi.

By then, Shirayuki had wiggled until her gag had come out. "Obi! Run!"

_Not a chance, Miss._

He leaped into the air and threw his daggers taking out two bowmen. As he landed, he kicked the backside of one of the horses causing it to throw its rider and scare the other horses who also reared back and threw their riders.

"You'll pay for that!" said the leader through gritted teeth.

As Obi leaped back into the air, the leader pushed Shirayuki off his horse. He pulled out his sword and slashed Obi across the stomach.

"Ahh!" cried Obi more from anger at the misstreatment of Shirayuki than the pain. He landed hard on the ground.

"Now, I'll be done with you!" said the leader as he raised his sword to stab Obi directly in the stomach.

Despite his pain, Obi was still able to move and sent a well-aimed kick to the kidnapper's lower regions.

The man's one eye rolled back into his head, and he dropped his sword and fainted.

As blood oozed from his stomach wound, Obi stood up and lifted Shirayuki in his arms. A large bump the size of an egg had formed on her forehead and a trickle of blood ran down her cheek.

"Shirayuki! Shirayuki, say something!"

Her eyes remained closed as she gave a small moan.

"Hold on, Shirayuki. I'll get you back to Zen in no time."

Obi mounted the leader's horse and rode towards the castle.

o0o

Zen sat in his study signing papers. _When will this be over? I just want to spend time with Shirayuki. It feels like ages since I've seen her. _He looked up from his paperwork. "Kiki, have you seen Shirayuki at all today?"

Kiki paused gracefully before responding. "No, your highness. I haven't seen her all day."

Mitsuhide took a stack of books off of Zen's desk to place back on the shelf. "You know, I haven't seen her or Obi all day. I wonder what they're up to."

Zen scowled, "Shirayuki is obviously working. And Obi is probably goofing off somewhere. What am I going to do with him?"

Kiki studied the prince's face and saw the longing to be with his outspoken beauty. "I think Shirayuki has today off. Would you like me to go find her for you Zen?"

"No. I think I'll take a short break and go—"

A bell rang at the front entrance, alerting the court to an emergency. Shouts were heard while soldiers and servants both scrambled about the castle corridors.

"Are we under attack?" said Zen, rising from his chair. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard the bell ring.

A horse neighed frantically as if it were in the hall corridor. The sound of hooves echoed like thunder behind the door. Both Mitsuhide and Kiki drew their sword and stood in front of the prince.

_What's going on?_ thought Zen as he too drew his sword.

Someone or rather something hit the door twice causing the very hinges to bend. The three stood ready for whatever lay ahead of them.

"Zen," said Kiki with a tone that said don't argue with me, "escape through the window and—"

The door gave way and in rode Obi.

Zen scowled. "Obi! What the heck—" He stopped when he saw Obi holding the limp, unconscious girl in his arms. "Shirayuki!" He took her from Obi. "Quick. Send for Ryuu!"

Kiki nodded and ran from the study.

Shirayuki's eye's fluttered open. "Z-e-n? Is that you?"

"Shirayuki! You're going to be okay. Hold on Ryuu is coming."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Where's Obi?" she whispered.

"I'm…right…here…Miss," grunted Obi. He closed his eyes and started to fall.

Mitsuhide caught him before he hit the ground. "Whoa! Easy there. I got you. He felt the warm blood still oozing from Obi's stomach. "Zen! He's hurt bad. Hold on, Obi. Help is on the way. Obi? Obi!"

o0o

After three days, Obi stirred and opened his eyes.

"He's awake!" shouted someone beside him. The short blurry figure left his side and ran through the door.

As Obi tried to sit up, he felt a gentle push against his shoulders. "Don't try to move. You're still healing; you might break your stitches."

Relenting, Obi lay back down. "Master? What are you doing here? Where's Shirayuki? Is she okay?"

"I'm right here, Obi," said Shirayuki, stepping through the door. "How are you feeling?"

Although his vision was still blurry, he could still tell it was her by the apple-red swish of her hair.

"I'm fine. But what about you? I should have killed that guy that stole you away. Did he hurt you? Are you really okay? Because I will—"

"I'm fine Obi. Just a bump on the head. I'm really okay."

Obi let out a sigh of relief. "You gave me quite a scare. I thought you were dead." He turned to look at Zen. "I'm sorry master. I failed to keep her safe."

"Nonsense. Shirayuki told me everything. And, I know for a fact that I couldn't have even talked her out of going into that forest. I'm glad you were with her to protect her. I owe you a great debt for that. Thank you."

Obi grimaced. "I shouldn't have left you to go get water. I should have been there. I—"

Shirayuki squeezed his hand. "It's okay. I'm safe now, both of us are."

Ryuu stepped into the room, "Shirayuki, you still need to rest."

The prince looked softly at her and smiled. "Don't worry. Go rest. I'll continue to watch over him."

She nodded and let go of Obi's hand. She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for saving me, back there."

Obi blushed and Zen settled back in his chair.

"Don't you have a kingdom to run?" asked Obi, wondering why the prince had offered to stay and keep an eye on him.

"I do. And you're part of my kingdom. You're part of us now Obi. Get used to it."

Obi frowned.

"I meant it when I said I owe you one."

Obi stared at the ceiling. No one had ever treated him this kindly—especially royalty, not even his friends. And what had caused this royal prince to have a change of heart?

_He truly has a jewel in his pocket. If she marries him, this kingdom will flourish. I hope for our sake, she does._


End file.
